Don't want to go!
by ILUVGJA
Summary: Kagome had always been a English princess until she found out she was adopted from the Japanese Emporer and Emporess. Before Kagome goes to Japan she begins to have dreams about Inuyasha and what happened. When she gets to Japan she realises her destiny a
1. Don\'t Want to go

Kagome and Inuyasha Chapter 1 Don't Want to go

Disclaimer- I don't own any original Inuyasha character or any song in this story. I don't REALLY own characters such as Erik, Mrs. Sletton, etc. because they're real people. But oh how I wish I owned a couple of them.

"…" talk

'…' think

_Italic _song

**Bold **another person talking on the phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome is sitting on her bed listening to her radio.

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

'God that song is so about me and Erik.'

Kagome turns off her radio, and then steps out onto her balcony. The wind rushes though her long Ebony hair; her blue night gown ripples in the wind, her lilac curtains whip around. She sighs as she stares at the moon.

'I wish I didn't have to go to Japan tomorrow I don't want to leave Erik, Stephanie, the other Stephanie, Bret, Tara, or any of my other friends. But most of all not Erik, he's my boyfriend, he's my LIFE! Why do I have to leave England?'

Kagome steps inside after one last glance at the moon. She picks up her diary and begins to write.

April 29, 1997  
My 15th birthday is in a few weeks and I will be in Japan. My parents told me that I have to go to Japan tomorrow. They say it will be good for me, since Japan has the best schools, and that it could not hurt me to learn their traditions, history, customs, etc. Mostly I have been reading their mythologies. Recently I have been reading one about the Shikon Jewel, and a Priestess named Kikyo, but I have not gotten very far on it, basically all I know is Kikyo was one of its protectors, and I know what the jewel does but that is it. Anyways I do not want to go to Japan. My boyfriend, my life, it is all here in England here with me were I belong. Life has never been this unfair to me NEVER I live in a castle with the king and queen of England for goodness sake. Oh I have to go my parents are calling me they say it is something important. I will write to you after I get to Japan.

Sincerely

Kagome H.

Kagome closes her diary and walks to her parent's room admiring giant oil paintings of past kings and queens along the way.

'Might as well look at you guys one last time.'

She arrives at her parent's room and pushes the giant oak doors open.

"Yes mother."

Her mother stands up to speak.

"Oh it's you Kagome. I need to tell you something important about your trip to Japan."

"Well what is it?"

"You're going to Japan to meet your parents."

"What are you talking about? You're my mom."

"Kagome you're adopted."

"I'm what? You're joking right."

"No, and you're adopted. You are really Japanese and your real parents are waiting for you in Japan."

Kagome collapses on the floor, and begins to cry.

"I'M ADOPTED! Does that mean they didn't want me anymore? Was I not good enough? To expensive? Did I smell? Why didn't they want me?"

Kagome's adopted mom goes over to comfort her.

"I don't know all the details, but you will surely be taken care of. You will attend a private school in Tokyo. You will live at a shrine with the Emperor and Empress of Japan."

Kagome looks up with tears In her eyes.

"So either way I'm royalty."

"If it will make you happy to hear Kagome, then yes either way you are royalty."

"I need to call Erik."

Kagome stand and begins to walk towards her room. Her "brother" walks up and punches her arm playfully.

"Wazzup Kags?"

Kagome gives him a glance full of hatred.

"Koga, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Koga gives her a curious look.

"Okay who put a bomb up your bum?"

She gives Koga a blank stare.

"Did you know I was adopted?"

Koga begins to twiddle his thumbs and beat around the bush.

"So what do you want for your birthday Kagome?"

"Koga."

"I was thinking about buying you a few more pairs of Oakleys I know how much you love them."

"Don't beat around the bush Koga."

"W-w-w-w-whatta you mean Kagome?"

"Did you know I was adopted?"

"Maybe…"

Kagome grabs Koga by the neck and flings him up against the wall.

"NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Okay, Okay, I knew."

Kagome starts to hit his arm as hard as she can.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Koga tries to keep Kagome from hitting him by catching her hand.

"Because our parents told me not to."

"THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS KOGA! THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS!"

Kagome runs into her room and slams the door in Koga's face. She picks the phone up and dials Erik's number.

"Hello is Erik there?"

"It's Kagome."

"No, I don't mind."

"Uh-huh, thanks a lot Mrs. Sletton."

20 minutes later

RING RING RING

Kagome picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hello Sugar lump."**

"Oh hey Erik."

"**So my mom said ya called me, what's up with you?"**

"I was just calling to say why I was going to Japan."

"**Sweetie you may need to sleep, you already told me 3 times."**

"I know but I just found out why I was REALLY going."

"**Oh and why's that Kagome?"**

"I'm adopted."

"**Okay but why are you going to Japan?"**

"Because I'm Japanese."

"**You're what?"**

"I said I'm Japanese Erik."

"**Okay so are you gonna live in Japan for the rest of you're life?"**

"Probably, why?"

"**Just wondering. I'll talk to you later. Um… call me in a week and tell me how life is in Japan Okay?"**

"Okay I'll talk to you then."

"**Alright, bye Kaggie."**

"Bye-bye Erik."

Kagome hangs up the phone then goes to bed.

Kagome's Dream

She enters a shrine to find her pet cat. When she is drawn to a boarded up shrine. As she reaches the well a giant centipede pops out of the well and grabs her. The Centipede begins to become whole once again. Kagome pushes the centipede away and snaps off its arm.

"I…will…not…lose…it. The…jewel…of…four…souls!"

'Jewel of four?'

Kagome flies up in bed, clutching her lilac sheets tightly to her chest.

'Just a dream Kagome, just a dream. I must have dreamed about the Shikon jewel because I've been reading about it.'

She rummages through a cabinet next to her bed and pulled out a Japanese history book. She flipped threw the book until she reached the legend of the Shikon Jewel. She read about Inuyasha the half-demon boy, Kikyo the priestess, the Go-shinboku tree, and the spell that pinned Inuyasha to the tree for 500 years.

'Wow this Inuyasha person was EVIL.'

She flipped the page and saw a picture of what Inuyasha should have looked like.

'WOW HE'S REALLY HOT!'

Kagome finished the story then goes to sleep.


	2. Is it a dreamor is it a nightmare?

To all of my readers all two of you…I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I've been SUPER busy. I've been trying to keep up with my e-mail, school, my xanga if you want to visit it, it's  then search for Bottlesofrage. I've also been attempting to keep up with my love life, && my friends love lives. So as you can see I've been very VERY busy but during my Christmas break I have found time so here you lovely people go…

(A/N) This will be written like a screenplay to cut down on character speaking confusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer- I don't own any original Inuyasha character or any song in this story. I don't REALLY own characters such as Erik, Mrs. Sletton, etc. because they're real people. But oh how I wish I owned a couple of them.

Don't Want to go…Chapter 2…Is it a dream or is it a nightmare?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Recap: Kagome's Dream

She enters a shrine to find her pet cat. When she is drawn to a boarded up shrine. As she reaches the well a giant centipede pops out of the well and grabs her. The Centipede begins to become whole once again. Kagome pushes the centipede away and snaps off its arm.

"I…will…not…lose…it. The…jewel…of…four…souls!"

'Jewel of four?'

Kagome flies up in bed, clutching her lilac sheets tightly to her chest.

'Just a dream Kagome, just a dream. I must have dreamed about the Shikon jewel because I've been reading about it.'

She rummages through a cabinet next to her bed and pulled out a Japanese history book. She flipped threw the book until she reached the legend of the Shikon Jewel. She read about Inuyasha the half-demon boy, Kikyo the priestess, the Go-shinboku tree, and the spell that pinned Inuyasha to the tree for 500 years.

'Wow this Inuyasha person was EVIL.'

She flipped the page and saw a picture of what Inuyasha should have looked like.

'WOW HE'S REALLY HOT!'

Kagome finished the story then goes to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

You awake to the sounds of chirping birds outside of your window. You pull yourself out of bed in order to pack your bags only to find them pre-packed and setting outside of your bedroom door.

You: Gosh It's almost like they want me to leave.

You get yourself dressed and grab your bags, after you called your limousine driver you headed out the front door not wanting to say goodbye to your "family" just incase you might break-down. To bad for you Koga had beaten you to the car in order to ensure he got his goodbye.

Koga: And where do you think you're going?

You: Well I do believe I'm being flown to Japan.

Koga: Not without saying goodbye to me first.

You: I wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone.

Koga: Why not?

You: I didn't know how I was going to act to what might have been said or what might have happened.

Koga: Oh Ok. Well do you want me to tell everyone you said goodbye?

You: Yea that would be nice.

Koga hugged you goodbye and you climbed inside the car and made your way to your final destination.

Time warp

You arrive at the airport, have your baggage checked, and climb into your first class seat. Not long after you had taken off, you were sleeping in your seat.

**Kagome's second dream**

You were somewhere you had never been before, yet it was so familiar to you. An unknown force was pulling you towards a well house, once inside the well house you found a boarded up well, the closer you drew to it, the stronger the urge became to jump. You placed your hands upon the sides and leaned forward, you pulled yourself upon the side and jumped. After falling through you pulled yourself out into a forest, some strange pang caused you to run towards a magical light radiating form a large tree, once you reached the tree you saw a boy about 17 pinned to the tree by an arrow. You walked over and grabbed you arrow yanking it out. As soon as the arrow left his body, his eyes shot open and he grabbed you by your throat.

Boy: growling Kikyo.

You: gasping for air, and struggling to get free I'm not Kikyo.

Boy: releasing you don't lie to me Kikyo.

You: I'M NOT KIKYO!

Boy: Then why do you smell, and look just like her?

You: I don't know but I'm Kagome, say it with me Ka-go-me.

He grabs your arm, and cuts you with his long claws.

Boy: Kikyo, stop lying to me, now tell me why did you pin me to this tree?

You: I'M NOT KIKYO! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!

You run off and jump back into the well, only to travel to time again and end up back to that familiar place.

**End of Dream**

You awake screaming.

You: I'M NOT KIKYO!

Everyone else in first class turns and looks at you with odd expressions on their face. You grin sheepishly and sink down into your seat.

Another time warp

You arrive at the Japanese airport and depart the plane, you grab your luggage and call a cab, then head towards the castle where your real family lives. The car stops and you get out. As soon as you step out you look at the building and stop dead in your tracks to stare.

You: It's the place from my dreams…


End file.
